A network is a collection of computers connected to each other. The network allows computers to communicate with each other and share resources and information. For example, via a local area network (LAN), two computers communicate with each other to exchange data. Generally, these two computers are connected to the same network collection medium. FIG. 1 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a typical local area network. As shown in FIG. 1, two personal computers 12 and 13 are connected to a network collection medium 10 through network cables for example. The network collection medium 10 is for example a hub or switch hub. After the personal computers 12 and 13 are connected to the network collection medium 10, the personal computers 12 and 13 are allowed to access the Internet through an Internet Service Provider (ISP) by linking a modem 11 to the Internet in a leased-line or dial-up connecting manner. As such, a local area network covering a small physical area is established. Via the local area network, the personal computers 12 and 13 communicate with each other to exchange data.
As known, even if the personal computers 12 and 13 are connected with the network collection medium 10 and the modem 11, the communication and data transfer between these two personal computers 12 and 13 has still not been enabled. In other words, after a communication protocol is installed and various network parameters are set, the connection, communication, and data transfer between these two personal computers 12 and 13 are enabled.
The common communication protocols include for example NetBEUI (NetBIOS Extended User Interface) and TCP/IP (Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol). These two communication protocols make these two computers communicate within the local area network. Moreover, the network parameters to be set include for example the IP (Internet Protocol) address of the personal computer, the subnet mask parameter, the DNS (Domain Name System) server address, the gateway address, the workgroup name, and so on. After the network parameters are set, the local area network covering these two personal computers is established.
FIG. 2 is a schematic flowchart illustrating a process of establishing a local area network. First of all, communication protocols (e.g. NetBEUI and TCP/IP) are installed (Step 21). Next, the IP address of the personal computer is set (Step 22). The IP address is a logical address that is assigned to the computer participating in the network. Since all computers connecting to the network have unique logical addresses, the computers participating in the network are distinguished and identified according to the IP addresses so as to avoid erroneous data transmission. Next, the subnet mask parameter is set (Step 23). The user may discriminate the source and destination of the data according to the subnet mask. Next, the DNS server address and the gateway address are sequentially set (Steps 24 and 25). Next, the workgroup name and the computer name are sequentially set (Steps 26 and 27). After the above settings are completed, the computer is re-started (Step 28), so that the computers on the local area network may share common resources.
From the above discussion, the method of establishing the local area network to allow two computers to communicate with each other and share resources needs complicated and trivial steps. As the number of personal computers to be connected to the same network is increased, the complicated and trivial steps should be successively implemented for each personal computer. The complicated setting steps become hindrance from sharing resources for the users that are not well-educated.
For solving the above drawbacks, a dynamic host configuration protocol (DHCP) is proposed for enabling the connection, communication, and data transfer on the local area network. FIG. 3 is a schematic functional block diagram illustrating the architecture of a local area network using the DHCP. As shown in FIG. 3, two personal computers 34 and 35 are connected to a network collection medium 31 through network cables for example. After the personal computers 34 and 35 are connected to the network collection medium 31, the personal computers 34 and 35 are allowed to access the Internet through a DHCP server 32 by linking a modem 33 to the Internet. By the DHCP server 32, associated network parameters are allocated to the personal computers 34 and 35. That is, the network parameters are automatically set when the personal computers 34 and 35 are started. Likewise, the network parameters include for example the IP address of the personal computer, the subnet mask parameter, the DNS server address, the gateway address, the workgroup name, and so on. According to the architecture of the local area network shown in FIG. 3, the user only needs to set the network parameters in the DHCP server 32. By the DHCP server 32, the network parameters are automatically allocated to the personal computers that are connected to the DHCP server 32. After the network parameters are set, the local area network covering these personal computers is established. The architecture of the local area network shown in FIG. 3, however, still has some drawbacks. For example, the user needs to be familiar to the basic network knowledge. For the users not well familiar to the basic network knowledge, the architecture of the local area network shown in FIG. 3 become hindrance from setting network parameters via the DHCP server. In addition, the use of the DHCP server is not cost-effective for home-use purpose.